Shadow Vampires
by atemuxyugilover
Summary: What is someone told you Vampires existed? Yami didn't believe Yugi when he told him. But now something is going wrong and Yugi and Yami have to stop the evil and save the world one last time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

**What would you do if someone told you that Vampires existed? If it was a child you'd smile and play along. If it was a teenager you'd probably say they watch to much scary movies. If it was an adult you'd probably send them to a mental home.**

**But what if it was your best friend who told you? Who never watched a scary movie, and never lied? Yami didn't at first but now he has no choice but to believe...**

**Before I continue this story I should tell you who this Yami guy is. Yami was a 5000 year old Pharaoh called Atemu(Atem for short). Before you ask, no this is not taking place in 3000BC. Yami has black spiky hair with red tips and blond bangs framing his face and three blonde lightning blots going up his black and red spikes. He is roughly 5018 years old. Everyone calls him Atem apart from one young boy. Yugi Muto.**

**I see some of you have heard of the famous Nameless Pharaoh and his Hikari. Wondering how he survived? You thought he'd left for the after life, didn't you? Well he did but he came back. No one knows how or why he came back and neither does he, but this is the path destiny has put him on. So he'll take this path and never forget what happened to him or the people who helped him...**


	2. A Normal Day

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Normal Day**_

**

* * *

**

**It was a normal day in Domino city. The bird were chirping and children were playing in the street as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Yami stayed in home today board out of his mind. Yugi and the gang had done to school and Grandpa was working in the shop. Yami sat on the coach watching God-knows-what on the TV. He had the remote in one hand and his cartouche in the other. Yami had learned that cartouche was a French word and the actual name for the necklace was a Shenu.**

**It was about lunch time. Yami never really ate at lunch. Yami turned off the TV and got up and stretched. Grandpa walked into the room and smiled at Yami.**

"**Atem can you do me a favour?" Asked Grandpa. "Can you run to the shop and get me a loaf of bread please?"**

**Yami smiled and nodded. Yami put his jacket on, took the money off Grandpa and started to walk to the shop. Yami got the bread and started to walk back about half way back something didn't seem right. Yami felt like he was being watched. Yami turned around to see a young girl sitting on a bench listening to music about half a yard away from him. Yami shrugged and continued on his way.**

* * *

**Yami and Yugi sat on the coach watching the news.**

"**In other news today. Ten teenagers have gone missing over the last three day." Said the reporter. "There is no evidence or suspects as to who is behind this. All the police know is that all the children are between the age of 15 and 16."**

"**That's only two years younger than I am." Said Yugi with a little worry in his voice.**

"**Don't worry Yugi." Said Yami. "If you ever get into trouble I'll protect."**

**Yami smiled down at his little hikari and Yugi smiled back.**

"**Thanks Yami." Said Yugi.**

**Yami would always stay true to his word. He was ready to kill anyone who hurt Yugi.**

"**Yugi have you done all you're homework done?" Called Grandpa from his kitchen.**

"**Uh-oh!" Said Yugi. "I didn't do my algebra."**

"**Well you better go and do it." Said Yami.**

"**No Gramps!" Said Yugi running for the stairs.**

"**Same old Yugi." Thought Yami.**

**There was nothing on the TV once again. Yami looked at the magazine and saw that at 10 o'clock there was a scary movie on. Suddenly there was a banging coming from up stairs. Then Yugi came running to Yugi's side. Yugi opened his mouth.**

"**Need help?" Asked Yami not looking at Yugi,**

"**Yes please." Said Yugi.**

"**Alright let's go." Yami said standing up.**

**Both walked up stairs and into Yugi's room. Yugi sat on the chair and slid into his desk. Yami walked behind him and looked at the homework. After five minutes Yami explained how to do the equation. After about twenty minutes Yugi had finished the algebra, with a bit more help from Yami.**

"**Finally." Said Yugi spinning on his chair. "What now?"**

**Yugi stood up and walked to Yami. Yami was staring at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face.**

"**I wonder why I was brought back here. I wonder what fate has in store for me." Thought Yami.**

"**Yami are you in there?" Asked Yugi waving his hand in front of Yami's face.**

"**Is there something me and Yugi have to finish." Thought Yami.**

**Yugi was getting annoyed that Yami was ignoring him; Yugi hit Yami's chest lightly. Yami jumped up knocking his legs against Yugi's sending Yugi crashing on top of Yami. Both boys groaned as they hit each other. Yugi pushed up with his arms and blushed as he saw Yami under him. Yami's hands were on Yugi's waist. Yami started to blush as they realised their position.**

"**S-sorry." Said Yami.**

"**I-It's okay." Said Yugi getting off Yami.**

**

* * *

**

**Both boys went down stairs and sat on the coach. Neither could stop thinking about what had just happened.**

"**Oh my God! I must have been blushing! If Yami found out I liked him God knows what would happen." Thought Yugi.**

"**Yugi... How on earth did that happen?!" Thought Yami. "Why did that happen?"**

**Grandpa walked down stairs and into the living room hearing a loud noise. There he saw Yami and Yugi asleep on the coach. Yami is lying on the coach with Yugi on top of Yami. Yugi's head is leaning on Yami's chest and Yami's arms around Yugi. Grandpa smiled at the two boys before turning the TV off and walking back up stairs.**

* * *

Okay that's all for this chapter. Sorry it was bad but I'm trying to concentrate and well my family is bugging me.


	3. Children Vanish

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Children vanish**_

* * *

**The sun rose over Domino city bringing light to the darken city. Light entered a small window to a ga****me shop. The light hit the two young boys sleeping soundly on the coach. Both groaned as the light hit their faces. One rolled over and fell off the coach with a bang making the elder one jump up.**

**Yami looked to see Yugi had fallen on the floor. Yugi sat up rubbing his head from hitting it on the floor. Yami was shocked to see his little Hikari on the floor.**

"**Are you okay Yugi?" Asked Yami sitting up strait.**

**Yugi stopped rubbing his head and smiled up at his darker half.**

"**I'm fine don't worry Yami." Said Yugi getting off the ground. "What happened last night I can't remember?"**

"**I do not exactly remember." Said Yami. "We came down stairs and watched that film. You fell asleep and I can not remember the rest."**

**There was a noise and down the stairs came Grandpa. He blinked a few times surprised to see both boys up at that moment.**

"**Is something wrong with you two?" Asked Grandpa.**

**Both boys looked at each other before turning back to the old man curious about what he ment.**

"**What do you mean?" Asked Yami.**

"**It's Saturday and it's eight o'clock. Your both usually still sleeping at this time." Said Grandpa.**

**Both boys turned to each other and blinked a few times. Grandpa was right. They were never up at this time. **

"**Are you boys sure there's nothing wrong?" Asked Grandpa.**

**Both boys nodded.**

"**I'm going to get games for the shop so I wont be back until this afternoon." Said Grandpa and walked out of the room.**

**Both boys stood there in silence for a while. What were they ment to do? Joey was probably still sleeping but going to see Serenity, Tea was going shopping with her mum and Tristan was probably in bed or fixing his motorcycle. What could you do eight o'clock in the morning?**

"**Right I'm going to change I'll be back." Said Yami walking up the stairs leaving Yugi on his own down stairs.**

"**When am I gonna get the courage to tell him." Thought Yugi.**

"**When can I tell him?" Thought Yami.**

**Yami changed into black leather pants and a black shirt. As he was getting ready he couldn't stop thinking about Yugi.**

"**Why did last night have to happen. I made a fool of my self. And in front of Yugi." Thought Yami. "Why can't I stop thinking about him? I thought it was just a crush but I'm starting to think its more."**

**When he came down stairs he saw no sign of Yugi in the living room. Yami look in the kitchen and saw Yugi there. Yugi turned around and smiled at Yami as he sat down.**

"**Hey I hope you don't mind me cooking today?" Asked Yugi.**

"**Not at all." Said Yami.**

**Yugi gave them both some pancakes and they started to eat when music started playing. Yugi got up and walked out of the room and to his cell phone. It was a text message off Joey.**

_Turn TV on somethin u should see on now. Channel 101. Meet at fountain at 10:30._

**Yugi turned on the TV and to that channel. It was the new reviews. Yugi watched it and switched to a different new channel.**

"**Yami!!" Called Yugi. "I think you better come and see this."**

**Yami got up from the kitchen table and walked to Yugi's side. Yami looked at Yugi and then at the TV.**

"**It seems that yet another child has gone missing at night. Yet this child is the most strangest of all. It appears the window of the child's room was broken as if someone had fallen out of it." Said the reporter. "But there is no sign of the child. This was Jessica Johnson age 18. Jennifer Alison reporting for Domino News."**

**Yugi turned the TV off and turned back to Yami. Yugi now had fear in his eyes. More than he did about the children he heard about last night. Yami started to get suspicious of what was happening.**

"**All of this happens at night." Said Yami. "How many did they say it was?"**

"**Eleven." Replied Yugi. "This is getting strange. Too strange id you ask me. Not even a paper trail."**

"**I don't like the idea of you going out on your own Yugi." Said Yami. "Or the rest of the gang for that matter."**

"**Yami as long as we stay together I'm sure we'll be fine." Said Yugi. "Right I am going to change and then we'll meet up with the others like we planned."**

**Yugi walked up stairs and Yami just stayed there trying to piece things together.**

"**Teenagers never flee from homes like this. And how come there isn't a paper trail if there was a crook." Thought Yami. "I wonder if this is why I came back. Maybe this is some evil that is trying to get all of Japan to perish by taking the next generation. But why aren't they attacking the children?!?!"**

"**Um, Yami?!?" Came Yugi's voice.**

**Yami came out of his thoughts when Yugi's voice rang though his ears. Yami turned to the stairs to see Yugi wearing his usual black shirt with blue jacket and pants. Yugi also had a grey jacket in his hands. Yugi looked a bit worried about Yami.**

"**What's wrong?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the left.**

"**I was just thinking about why I came back to this world." Said Yami. "Could this maybe why I'm back to help save the world?"**

"**Yami! Your here. What ever fate has done it must be for the best." Said Yugi. "And any way the gang will be waiting for us. Lets go!"**

**Yugi flung Yami's jacket over to him and smiled. Yami put the jacket off and they both headed to meet the gang.**

**

* * *

**

Tea stood by the fountain waiting for Yami and Yugi. Tea wore a red skirt and a yellow crop top which had the word Spirit on it in bold black. Joey sat on the fountain wall. Joey wore black pants and a red sleeveless shirt with black on it. While Tristan parked his bike. He had a white shirt, brown motorbike jacket and black pants.

"**I wonder if Atem and Yugi will be any longer?" Asked Joey.**

"**Joey, we don't have to meet them for another ten minutes. Stop worrying." Said Tea getting annoyed.**

"**Knowing those two they just slept in once again." Said Tristan walking over to them and sitting next to Joey.**

"**That's true." Said Joey. "Hey did you guys see the news this morning?"**

"**What do you mean?" Asked Tristan.**

**Both Tea and Joey turned to their blonde friend a bit confused.**

"**Another teenager has gone missing. An 18 year old this time." Explained Joey. **

"**Really another?" Asked Tea surprised.**

"**Her window looked like someone had fallen out of it and the strange thing is. No body. And she was on the sixth floor. You'd have to be Atem to survive that." Said Joey.**

"**Who would have to be me?" Came a voice.**

**Tea, Tristan and Joey turned to see Yami and Yugi standing the other side of the fountain. Both Yami and Yugi were grinning. Joey looked up at Yami. With Joey sitting down Yami was now taller.**

"**N-n-no one!" Said Joey.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone sat around a table in a café, drinking and talking about what had been happening.

"**So you guys heard about the girl as well?" Asked Tea.**

"**It was Jessica Johnson." Said Yugi.**

"**Hey Joey? Isn't that the girl in your biology class?" Asked Tristan.**

"**Yeah. Jessica always gets good grades and never seems to have a care in the world." Said Joey thinking about the girl. "Her parents are really nice and from what she's told me. She never wanted to leave Domino city."**

**All looked at Joey strangely.**

"**A girl actually told you this?" Asked Yami not believing a girl told Joey that.**

"**It's the truth!" Exclaimed Joey.**

"**Calm down Joey!" Said Yugi taking a sip of his drink.**

**Yami looked out thee window at the busy street. Yami had never seen anything like this before. And he had been around long enough for him to know that this wasn't normal.**

"**Atem. Did anything like this happen back in Egypt?" Asked Tristan.**

**Yami turned to the tallest member of the gang thinking about the past.**

"**Actually it was quite common for children to be out on the street so you wouldn't really know." Said Yami.**

"**You guys have to admit that this is strange." Said Tea.**

**Yugi turned and looked out the window and up into the sky. Yugi could see a black dot in the sky that came closer and closer. It seemed to be a person in the sky but how was that possible? Suddenly what ever it was vanished. Yami noticed Yugi's interest in something in the sky.**

"**Yugi whats wrong?" Asked Yami.**

"**I thought..." Yugi trailed off.**

"**Thought what?" Asked Yami.**

"**I thought I saw a person in the sky!" Said Yugi.**

"**A person?" Asked Tristan.**

"**How is that possible?" Asked Tea.**

**Joey leaned back in his seat and folded his arms.**

"**Did you happen to watch the vampire horror film on TV last night?" Asked Joey.**

**Everyone turned to him not understanding how that was irrelevant to the situation.**

"**No Yugi fell asleep before the film started." Said Yami.**

"**And I don't watch horror films." Said Yugi.**

"**Well in the film a guy looks up at the sky just like Yugi did. And thought he saw a person. It turned out to be a vampire." Explained Joey. "Are you sure you didn't watch it?"**

"**I hate horror films and violence. You know that better than anyone Joey." Said Yugi.**

"**Yeah. You gave me a ear full of that." Said Joey rolling his eyes.**

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed a woman from outside.**

**Everyone turned to out side the café at the sound of the scream. Everyone's heart started to race as the thought of another adventure might begin.**

"**What...was that?" Asked Yugi scared.**

* * *

Okay sorry it took so long and sorry its not a good cliff hanger but i am so stressed out with school and i got friend problems. It is driving me up the wall.

I hope you guys liked it


	4. Yugi are you alright?

_**Chapter 3**_

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed a woman from outside.**

**Everyone turned to out side the café at the sound of the scream. Everyone's heart started to race as the thought of another adventure might begin.**

"**What...was that?" Asked Yugi scared.**

"**HELP! HELP!" Yelled a woman out side.**

**The gang ran out side and to were a crowd of people were. They all pushed past and saw a body of a young girl. She had long black hair spread over the floor. Her eyes were closed. Her skin was white. Joey looked at the girl closely. He recognised her. It suddenly hit him who it was.**

"**Jessica!" He yelled running to her.**

**No one would go near the girl or Joey. The gang ran next to Joey and tried to see if they could help. Yugi looked at Jessica's neck and saw two holes in the side of her neck. It looked like Vampires had sucked her blood.**

"**Thats strange." Thought Yugi. "Wonder what made that?"**

**After a few minutes an ambulance came and took her to hospital. Joey went with her to the hospital while they all went home. Tristan gave Tea a ride home because none of the boys thought it was safe for her to be on her own after what had happened.**

**Yami and Yugi started to walk home. The day seemed to go really fast. The sun had just gone down as Yami and Yugi were half way home. Both walked past an alley. As they did Yugi heard something come from the alley. A small groan and then a grunt, this made Yugi stop. Yami continued walking, not noticing Yugi had stopped. Yugi didn't think to call Yami. Who ever it was, was in the shadows. Yugi took a step into the alley.**

"**H-hello?" He asked. "Is anyone here?"**

**There was another groan. Yugi took another step, this time his step made a noise. Yugi seemed to be in a trance with what ever was there. Yugi took another step. Suddenly out of the shadows came the shadow of a man. Yugi's body froze. The man turned to Yugi. The man had snow white skin with deep sharp red eyes, covered a little by his jet black hair. Who ever he was obviously didn't go in the sun. Yugi looked to the guys mouth and saw... Blood! Blood dripped from the corner of the guys mouth. Yugi looked closer and there he saw the guy had what looked like a Vampires tooth. Yugi knew Vampires didn't exist, but Yugi's imagination wasn't letting him let it go. **

**The man took a step towards Yugi. Yugi wanted to run to Yami, but his legs were like ice, unable to move. Yugi wanted to scream for Yami, but Yugi's mouth was to dry to call. The guy was coming closer and closer to Yugi. Yugi's heart rate soared with every step this guy took.**

"**Yami please help me." Yugi thought desperate to see Yami.**

"**Yugi!" Yelled Yami.**

**The guy turned to where the voice came from. He looked at Yugi one more time before returning to the Shadows.**

**Yami walked on not realizing Yugi had stopped. The silence was killing Yami. Yami turned to strike a conversation with Yugi only to see he wasn't there.**

"**Oh where did he go to now?" Yami asked himself.**

**Yami walked back on the path he had come.**

"**Yugi!" Yami yelled.**

**Yami got close to an alley. Yami looked and there he saw Yugi standing as if he was a statue.**

"**Yugi?" Yami asked. "Why are you here I told you not to wonder off!"**

**Yugi turned to Yami with a scared look on. Yami knew that what ever made him come in here scared him.**

"**Yugi..." Yami said.**

**Yugi ran to Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami and cried into his shirt. Yami didn't know what to think of what had happened. Yugi was crying that's all he knew. Yugi must have been scared to start crying.**

"**Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked rubbing Yugi's back.**

**Yugi wouldn't answer, he just kept crying. Yami had to get away from here. What ever happened obviously Yugi didn't want to stay there long.**

"**Come on let's get you home." Said Yami.**

**Yami and Yugi started to walk home again. Yami kept one hand on Yugi's back to comfort him. When they reached the house there was no sign of Grandpa. All the lights were off. Yami and Yugi walked into Yugi's bed room.**

**Yami sat Yugi on the bed and knelt down in front of him. Yugi had silent tears falling down his face. Yami was getting worried.**

"**Yugi. Please tell me what happened?" Asked Yami.**

"**It-it... was... a man." Sobbed Yugi.**

**Yugi tried to hold back his tears as he told Yami what happened in the alley.**

"**Yugi... I know you were scared but... Vampires don't exist." Said Yami.**

"**How do you explain the blood?" Asked Yugi whipping hie tears away.**

"**He was probably in a fight and got hit in the mouth." Said Yami.**

"**But that's not the only thing." Said Yugi. "Jessica had two holes in the side of her neck when we found her. Vampires are famous for that symbol."**

"**Yugi, I am telling you for the last time. Vampires don't exist!" Said Yami.**

"**Well explain the guy in the sky and all of this?" Exclaimed Yugi. "You said your self something is going on. Why can't you except that Vampires might be the cause?"**

"**Because Yugi they don't exist!" Yami retaliated.**

**Yugi was getting scared at Yami raising his voice at him. Yugi hated it when Yami was mad and he hated it when Yami shouted. Yugi quietened down and looked at the floor. Yami knew he upset Yugi and his expression softened.**

"**Yugi... I'm sorry." Said Yami.**

"**Don't be." Said Yugi. "I shouldn't of said such a childish thing."**

"**But I should of took in to account that you never lie." Said Yami. "You should get some sleep. It might be what you need."**

**Yugi nodded. Yami stood up and headed for the door. Yami grabbed the cold handle and turned back to see Yugi with his knees tucked into his chest and his face down. Yami didn't want to leave his light alone. He knew Yugi would wake up in the night and have a night mere. Yugi may have been 18 but he was still a child in many ways. Yami couldn't stay with Yugi he knew that. Yami opened the door and walked out closing it behind him.**

**Yugi ran in what seemed like the dead of night. Something was chasing him. But the thing wasn't in sight. Yugi was out of breath, his chest was on fire. Yugi searched the deserted streets of Domino city looking for one person. Yugi saw something in front of him. Something that looked like a body. As Yugi got closer and closer he recognised who it was. It was Yami.**

"**Yami!!!" Yelled Yugi.**

**Yugi ran and knelt by Yami. Yugi shook Yami trying to wake him up. Yami's eyes fluttered open. Yugi smiled to see Yami awake.**

"**You okay?" Asked Yugi.**

"**Yugi... My collar." Yami struggled to say.**

**Yugi grabbed Yami's collar and took it off. Yugi looked at the side of Yami's neck and saw two holes in his neck. Yugi's hand skimmed Yami's neck where the holes were. They were real. They were actually there. Yugi couldn't believe it.**

"**G-get... a-away... Before I...Ahhh" Yami cried out in pain.**

"**Yami!!" Yelled Yugi.**

**Yami's skin became lighter and lighter, till it was practically white as snow. His eyes grew redder and redder as he cried out in pain. Yugi didn't know what to do. What could you do when the person you loved was turning into the thing you feared? Wings started to spurt from Yami's back. They were black bat like wings with a bit of blood on them. Yami once more cried out in pain. Yugi stepped back from Yami. Something grabbed Yugi's arms stopping him from moving. Yugi turned to see the guy from the alley.**

"**Well done Pharaoh." Said the guy. "We caught your light. Now with both we can live for ever."**

**Yami stood up and walked up to Yugi. Yami's red eyes pierced in to Yugi's soft violate ones. Yami smirked evilly at Yugi.**

"**How could you?" Asked Yugi.**

"**What was the point in loving someone who was dieing?" Asked Yami. "If you become a Vampire then you wouldn't die and we could be together forever."**

"**Yami I'm here. I wanna be with you. The old you. Not this eternal monster." Yelled Yugi.**

**Yami walked up to Yugi and grabbed his arms. Yami looked at the guy.**

"**Tell the lord. I'll bring what he wants." Said Yami. "Dead or alive."**

**The guy flew off into the night. Yugi looked at Yami. Yami's lips brushed against Yugi's. Yami then kissed Yugi.**

"**Your mine no matter what you or I am." Yami said into Yugi's mouth.**

"**You will never be my Yami." Said Yugi.**

**Yami smirked at how brave the little boy was being.**

"**We will see." Said Yami.**

**Yami plunged his fangs into Yugi's neck. Yugi screamed in pain as the person he loved was killing him.**

"**I...love you... Yami!"**

**Yugi shot up from his bed screaming with a layer of cold sweat over his body. Yugi's easy breathing became pants. After a few seconds Yugi's door swung open to show Yami with a worried look. Yami could see Yugi was scared. Yami walked over to Yugi's bed and sat on the edge. Yami noticed Yugi gripping the sheets. His knuckles were turning white. Yami grabbed Yugis hands and made him release the sheets. Yugi looked up in Yamis warm and caring eyes getting lost in them. Yami smiled once he felt Yugi had calmed down.**

"**Yugi you okay?" Asked Yami.**

**Yugi nodded coming back into reality. Yami smiled. Yugi really was quite a child. Yami couldn't believe that about four years ago he first met Yugi. Yugi never grew up that much over all the years he knew him.**

"**Are you gonna be alright?" Asked Yami.**

**Yugi just looked down at the bed sheets and shook his head saying no. Yami sat on the bed next to Yugi. Yugi gave Yami a half of the sheets and Yugi stayed close to Yami. Yami felt like Yugi's older brother than his other half.**

"**Night Yugi." Said Yami closing his eyes.**

"**Good night." Said Yugi.**

**Yugi grabbed the sheets and pulled then close and snuggled into Yami and fell asleep.**

**Up in the night sky were two strange characters. A male and a female.**

"**So which one are you looking for?" Asked the girl.**

"**The eldest is dark. The other is light." Said the man. "I'm looking for the light."**

"**If you kill the light first, then the darkness will meet the same fate. Darkness can not live with out Light. While Light can live without Darkness." Said the girl. "You know that."**

"**So if I get the Darkness for you. You will take care of the Light?" Asked the guy.**

"**Only, when I gain the trust of the Darkness!" Said the girl before vanishing into the night.**

Well thats it people hope you liked it.


	5. Yami and Yugi

_**Yami and Yugi**_

* * *

**Up in the night sky were two strange characters. A male and a female.**

"**So which one are you looking for?" Asked the girl.**

"**The eldest is dark. The other is light." Said the man. "I'm looking for the light."**

"**If you kill the light first, then the darkness will meet the same fate. Darkness can not live with out Light. While Light can live without Darkness." Said the girl. "You know that."**

"**So if I get the Darkness for you. You will take care of the Light?" Asked the guy.**

"**Only, when I gain the trust of the Darkness!" Said the girl before vanishing into the night.**

**

* * *

**

**Joey sat by Jessica's bed waiting for her parents to come. Why would someone do this to her? Joey knew that who ever did this was gonna pay. **

"**The Police now had a paper trail. The DNA off Jessica could help them find out who it is. Who is taking these teenagers!" Yami's voice kept ringing in Joey's head.**

"**Atem, I hope your right about all of this." Said Joey. "I hope another adventure doesn't happen... But this strange stuff always happens around Atem and Yugi."**

**Joey looked out of the window at the now dark sky. **

"**Nothing seemed right any more. If something like this happened before Yami came, none of us would even think that magic was behind it but now it's always magic." Thought Joey.**

**The door to the room opened and in walked a woman with tear stained eyes. She had curly brown hair and green eyes turning pink from crying. Then behind her walked a man taller than the woman and Joey. He had jet black hair and green eyes too. He looked at Joey and then to his daughter.**

"**Mr Johnson. Mrs Johnson." Said Joey.**

"**Joseph!" Said Mrs Johnson. "Where you one of the people who found her?"**

"**Yes I was. The doctors said she lost a lot of blood. From what they've said I figure Jessica managed to get a way from whoever was attacking her." Said Joey.**

"**Thank you, Joseph for taking care of her till we came." Said Mrs Johnson.**

"**However I suggest you go home now. We don't want you ending up like Jessica." Said Mr Johnson.**

"**Right. Good night to you both." Said Joey before leaving the room.**

**Joey shut the door behind him and walked to the exit of the hospital. When Joey got out side he saw a brown hair boy leaning on a motorcycle. It was Tristan.**

"**Hey Joe." Said Tristan.**

"**Hey T." Said Joey. "Why are you here?" **

"**I came to see if you needed a ride home." Said Tristan. "Like Atem said. It's too dangerous to be out on our own."**

**Joey nodded knowing Tristan wasn't about to let him walk the streets on his own. Joey got on the bike behind Tristan and the rode off. The moon was high in the night sky. Joey felt something was going to happen tonight. He didn't want to say anything but kept his guard up just in case. Joey looked up into the night sky again and saw something.**

"**Tristan stop!" Yelled Joey.**

"**What?" Asked Tristan.**

"**Just stop!" Exclaimed Joey.**

**Tristan stopped his bike making it screech and make a skid mark. Joey looked up into the night sky once again and saw it. Tristan turned to Joey and looked confused.**

"**What is it Joey?" Asked Tristan.**

"**Look up there." Said Joey pointing to the right of the moon.**

**Tristan looked up and saw what Joey saw. Tristan's mouth dropped. Both boys stared at what was there.**

**

* * *

**

Yami's eyes shot open as he sensed danger. Yami sat up moving Yugi's head a little. Yami could sense something was about to happen. Yami looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. Yami got out of bed but not un-noticed by Yugi. Yugi rubbed his eyes and sat up. Yami seemed to be concentrating on something. Yugi lowered his hand and looked at his darkness worriedly.

"**Yami what's wrong?"Asked Yugi.**

**Yami stayed silent for a few minutes before actually turning to Yugi.**

"**Something is about to happen!" Said Yami.**

**Yugi swung the sheets off him and sat on the edge of the bed.**

"**What's going to happen?" Asked Yugi.**

**Fear was building up in him. Yugi knew that what ever it was he wasn't going to like it.**

"**Something dark approaches." Said Yami. "Something from the shadows."**

"**Is it Bakura?" Asked Yugi.**

"**No not strong enough fo..." Before Yami could finish something seemed to strike Yami. Yugi walked up to Yami. "I have to check this out."**

**Yami was about to leave when Yugi grabbed his arm. Yami turned back to his light.**

"**Your not going any where with out me." Said Yugi gripping Yami's arm tighter.**

"**Your not coming Yugi." Said Yami starting to act like an adult. "It's too dangerous."**

**Yami ripped his arm from Yugi and walked out to change in his room. Yami changed into the cloths he wore when he played DDM. Yami walked out of his room and saw Yugi leaning on his bed room door with his arms crossed. Yugi wore the clothes he wore in the capsule monsters world. Yami didn't get why Yugi was there, even thou he said no. Yami walked up to Yugi. Yugi raised his head and looked at Yami's stern face.**

"**I thought I said no!" Said Yami.**

"**I don't care." Said Yugi. "Since when do you control me?"**

"**I said no Yugi. It's too dangerous." Said Yami.**

"**You keep saying _It's too dangerous_. And your right." Said Yugi. "...It's too dangerous... for you too go on your own." **

"**Yugi, you..."**

"**Yami don't worry about me, just take care of yourself and leave me to my self." Said Yugi cutting over Yami.**

"**You are not going to let this down are you?" Asked Yami getting annoyed.**

"**Nope!" Said Yugi innocently.**

**Yami sighed. "Alright. Come on." Said Yami walking down the stairs.**

* * *

"**Cousin! Cousin! Wake up!" Yelled a girl.**

**Tea opened her eyes to see her baby cousin's face in front of hers. Tea rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her cousin had a worried face.**

"**What's wrong?" Asked Tea.**

"**I woke up and I saw something out of the window." She said.**

**Tea got up and pick her cousin up and walked in to her room. Tea walked over to the window and looked at the full moon. There was nothing there.**

"**Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Asked Tea.**

"**I'm sure." Said her cousin.**

**

* * *

**

Yami and Yugi ran though the deserted streets of Domino city. Yugi started to feel dizzy.

"**Yami stop!" Said Yugi stopping.**

**Yami stopped and turned back to Yugi. Yugi clutched his head. Yami slowly walked over to Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami. Yugi could tell Yami was worried.**

"**What's wrong?" Asked Yami putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.**

"**I feel dizzy Yami. And my chest hurts." Said Yugi.**

"**We need to keep moving but you need to rest. You can't help me if your dizzy." Said Yami trying to make Yugi relax.**

"**I just am dizzy it should go away." Said Yugi and started to walk.**

**Yami didn't think that Yugi should be going around feeling dizzy.**

"**Yugi I don..."**

**

* * *

**

Joey and Tristan stared up at the thing in the sky when a Joey's cell went off. Joey took his phone out and started to talk.

"**Joey here." Said Joey**

"**_Joey. It's Yami. I'm in the hospital right now." Said Yami._  
"Why are you there?" Asked Joey.**

"_**Yugi and I were checking something out when Yugi fainted. I brought him here and the Doctors are checking up on him." Said Yami.**_

"**Don't worry Atem. We'll call Grandpa and Tea to tell them what is going on." Said Joey.**

"_**Thanks Joe." Said Yami and hung up.**_

**Joey put his cell back in his pocket and turned to Tristan.  
"We need to go back to the hospital." Said Joey.**

**Tristan turned to his friend confused.**

"**What do you mean?" Asked Tristan.**

"**Yugi and Atem are there. Yugi collapsed in the street. We need to call Grandpa and Tea and tell them to get here." Said Joey.**

"**I'll drop you off and then head for Tea." Said Tristan.**

"**Good call." Said Joey.**

**Both boys looked back up to the sky. What ever they had seen wasn't there any more.**

**

* * *

**

Yami sat in the waiting room. The Doctors took Yugi to a room to examine him. Yami was twiddling his thumbs. Yami was worried about Yugi. What was wrong with him? Yami had only been there five minutes when he called Joey. Now it had been ten minutes since Yugi had gone in.

"**Atem!" Called someone.**

**Yami turned to see Joey running to him and stood up. Joey looked worriedly down at his friend.**

"**Where is Yugi?" Asked Joey.**

"**The Doctors are checking up on him." Said Yami. He lowered his head. "I shouldn't of let Yugi come with me. He would have been fine other wise."**

**Yami sat down once again. Joey sat next to him. Joey knew better than anyone how much Yami cared about Yugi. Yami was ready to cut off anyone's hand if they messed with Yugi.**

"**It's not your fault. None of us could have seen this coming." Said Joey. "Atem not even your magic can sense it."**

"**I did... I sensed something was wrong. Magic was at work in the Shadows. But I didn't think that something might effect Yugi tonight." Said Yami.**

"**Atem..." Trailed off Joey.**

**Joey was about to say something else when a Doctor walked up to them. Yami and Joey both stood up.**

"**Are you the young man who brought Yugi Muto here?" Asked the Doctor.**

"**Yes I am." Said Yami.**

"**I'm Doctor Aiko." Said the Doctor.**

"**What's wrong with Yugi?" Asked Joey.**

"**We don't know exactly." Said Aiko. "We've given him a blood test but we wont find out till tomorrow."**

"**Can we see him?" Asked Yami hopefully.**

"**You may. He's in room 202 on the second floor." Said Aiko. "I will check on him later. Right now he is still unconscious."**

"**Thank you." Said Joey.**

**Yami and Joey walked up to room 202. Yami opened the door and walked in to see Yugi hooked up to a few machines. Joey shut the door behind the as they went closer to the bed. Yami looked down on his little light. No matter ho much he tried he couldn't stop thinking this was his fault.**

**Yami placed a hand on Yugi's cheek and sat on the chair next to the bed. Both boys stayed in the room for a while.**

"**Atem. I'm going to see if the others are here yet." Said Joey and walked out. Yami sat in silence for a while.**

"**Yugi... I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I never seem to be able to help you enough lately. I just... There's something I need to tell you Yugi. But it never seems like the right time to tell you." Said Yami. "I wish you were awake. I want to see you smile. It may only have been half an hour but I already miss your cheerful self."**

**Yami held Yugi's hand tighter and leaned on the bed. Soon Yami drifted off ****into sleep.**

**

* * *

**

Grandpa walked into the room half an hour later to see Yami and Yugi both asleep. Grandpa walked over to his Grandson. He didn't seem to be unconscious only sleeping. Grandpa noticed Yami hold Yugi's hand tight.

"**It seems Atem has more feelings for Yugi than any of us actually realised." Thought Grandpa.**

* * *

Okay I know it wasn't that good and was a bit jumpy, but im really really sorry. I just wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas so I spent most of the day trying to write this.


	6. What is Wrong?

_**What Is Wrong?**_

* * *

**Yami sat in the room watching Yugi sleep. It was about nine o'clock. Yami had never been up this early on the weekend. He hadn't been up that long. Yami watched his hikari slowly breathing as he wondered what could possibly be wrong with him.**

"_Yugi, what's wrong with you? You where fine all yesterday. Why did you collapse like that?" Yami thought._

**Yami reached for Yugi's hand and held it tight as he could. Yugi's hand seemed to react to Yami's movement and held onto Yami's hand. Yami didn't expect this. Yami's attention went to Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes started to flutter open. Yami watched as Yugi sat up slowly. Yugi seemed confused looking at the sheets and then turned to Yami. Yami smiled at his aibou.**

"**Hey aibou. Are you alright?" Asked Yami.**

"**Huh, Yami...? Where are we?" Asked Yugi with a confused expression.**

"**Your in the hospital." Said Yami coming to sit on the bed next to Yugi. "You collapsed last night after saying you felt dizzy."**

**Yugi was silent for a few minutes trying to remember last night. After a few minutes Yugi looked up at Yami.**

"**The last thing I remember was you coming into my room to stop me from being scared." Said Yugi. "What happened after I fainted?"**

**Yami didn't know why but Yugi seemed to be different this morning. Yami recalled last night and explained how he took Yugi to the hospital and the him and Joey talked. **

**After all that Yugi seemed a bit scared, was it maybe because something was wrong with him? There was a knock on the door and in came the gang and Grandpa. Everyone looked worried.**

"**Are you alright Yugi?" Asked Joey.**

"**You had us all worried." Said Tristan.**

"**Excuse me." Came a voice. Everyone turned to see Doctor Aiko in the door way. "I'm sorry but I need to speak to family only."**

**Everyone went out except for Grandpa. Yami was about to get up when Yugi grabbed Yami's arm indicating that he wanted Yami to stay with him.**

"**Fainting can be caused by a number of factors linked to a person's heart, circulation, blood pressure and breathing. The type of fainting attack described here is the most frequent and can happen at any time to otherwise healthy people." Said Doctor Aiko. "Things that trigger fainting include stressful situations, excitement and pain. Fainting typically occurs in connection with both physical and mental strain, and especially if a person does not feel well to start with. Fainting can occur suddenly and unexpectedly. Often, everything goes black. The person then turns pale, starts sweating and possibly feels sick."**

**Aiko walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his head. Yugi was about usual temperature. That was a good sign.**

"**When you fainted what did you feel like?" Asked Aiko.**

"**Well, hot and dizzy." Said Yugi. "That's about it but I had been fine all day."**

"**Right that is usual." Said Aiko. "Well the blood test is back. It seems..."**

**There was a silence come over the Doctor. Yugi held Yami's arm tighter. Yugi's heart rate soared. **

"**What's wrong?" Asked Grandpa.**

"**... I'll be right back. I think I may have the wrong chart." Said Aiko and walked out of the room.**

**Yami turned to Yugi worriedly. Yami could tell that Aiko had tensed when he said that. Something was wrong. Yami needed to see Aiko right now with out showing that there was something strange going on.**

"**I'll be right back. I need to use the toilet." Said Yami getting up.**

**Yami had just left the room. Yugi's heart was still beating fast. What was wrong with him? He was never like this when something was going on. Yugi really wanted Yami to stay by him like they use to when they where younger. Yami would always protect Yugi. That's why Yugi liked having him around. He knew he could rely on Yami.**

"**Well that was embarrassing." Said Grandpa.**

**Yugi gave a little giggle. "Grandpa you can't say that." Said Yugi. "That's not nice."**

**There was a knock at the door. The door opened and there stood a young woman not more than 20.**

"**Sorry to bother you, but... Are you Yugi Muto?" Asked the girl.**

**

* * *

**

Yami walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. There was no sign of the gang now. Yami walked to a desk and there he saw Aiko talking with some other doctors.

"**Doctor Aiko?" Asked Yami.**

**All the doctors turned to Yami. None of them seemed to realise that he was there until he spoke.  
"Doctor Aiko... Please. Tell me what's wrong with Yugi." Said Yami. "He is my friend. If something is wrong do you not think that we should know about it?"**

"**That's just the point young man." Said a blonde doctor. "We don't know what's wrong with him."**

"**It seems he has been poisoned. We don't know how to cure it." Said Aiko. "At best with this poison inside of him he may only live for a few more years."**

**Yami couldn't think what to say. What could you do when the closest person in the world was going to die? Nothing could help him. No medical! No operation! Nothing! Yami felt like is heart was braking in half.**

"**There must be something. This problem must have happened before?" Asked Yami desperate for an answer.**

"**There is nothing we can do." Said a brunet doctor.**

"**But there is a young woman who can help." Said Aiko. "She is actually here. She can see Yugi and maybe help us find a way to help him."**

**Yami's heart skipped a beat. That was great news.**

"**Come along. I will need to check if Yugi is alright." Said Aiko walking to Yugi's room.**

**Yami walked next to him in silence. Yami was thrilled that someone could help Yugi.**

"**You care for your friend a lot." Said Aiko.**

"**I do. I have always protected him with my life. I would not be who I am today if it was not for him." Said Yami.**

"**He's a fine young man. 18 and how old would you be?" Aiko asked.**

"**I am 18." Said Yami.**

"**You have much wisdom for a young man." Said Aiko.**

"_I'm not exactly young." Thought Yami._

**They stopped out side Yugi's room. Aiko held the door handle but didn't open the door. He looked at Yami.**

"**If I where you I would tell Yugi how I feel before, before it's too late." Said Aiko.**

"**Excuse me?" Asked Yami confused.**

"**I have seen how both of you look at each other. And I know that the kind of love you have is hard to find but it is even harder to brake." Said Aiko and walked into the room.**

**Yami walked in after him to see a young woman there. She had brown hair up in bunches. She turned to them and Yam saw her eyes and pail skin. They where a violate colour. But there was something about her. He felt like he had seen her before.**

"**Ah I see you have met Isabella." Said Aiko walking over to Yugi.**

"**Yes I have. But I still do not understand why she is here." Said Yugi.**

"**You may want to sit down." Said Aiko.**

**Grandpa sat in the chair and Yami sat next to Yugi on the bed. Isabella sat on a chair with Aiko standing next to her.**

"**Isabella. Is a young talented woman. Who has come as a favour for me." Said Aiko. "She has special talents that have enabled her to be an amazing doctor."**

"**I see but what does this have to do with Yugi?" Asked Grandpa.**

**Yami couldn't stop looking at Isabella. Where had he seen her? He couldn't stop thinking.**

"**I was brought here to tend to Yugi and see if I can find what is wrong with him." She said. She looked down at the charts and scanned it quickly. "It would seem he has been poisoned. A very unusual poison indeed."**

"**Is there any cure for it?" Asked Yugi.**

**Yami turned to his Aibou and saw his worried look once again. Yami held Yugi's hand to comfort him.**

"**Not a cure." She said. "But there is a treatment that can save you. But it will give you a normal life."**

"**What is the treatment?" Asked Grandpa.**

**She turned to Grandpa and looked serious.**

"**The treatment is... Yugi must give up most food and can not do much sport. He will have to be checked up once every two months for any changes. Yugi will also have to go jogging two hours once a week and on that day he will only be able to drink water." Said Isabella.**

"**That's a lot." Said Yami. "And that one day with only water. That's a bit harsh."**

**She looked at the ground and looked guilty.**

"**I know, but the last person who had it was my brother. That was a long time ago. That's what made me become a doctor. I wish I could help you more." She said. "But this is the only way."**

"**How can it be the only way if your brother died?" Asked Yami.**

"**My brother had Spanish Influenza at the same time which made him weak." She said. "Lucky Yugi does not have that."**

**She stood up and looked at Yugi. Her eyes showed that she was sympathising Yugi. She gave a weak smile.**

"**Aiko give him a list of what he will need to do and eat. I'm sure you remember." Said Isabella.**

"**Of course." Said Aiko.**

**Aiko walked out of the room. She watched him leave. She turned back to Yami and Yugi and smiled. There was something about her smile that made her seem different from everyone.**

"**Keep your family and friends close Yugi. You'll need them to live." Isabella gave one last smile before leaving them. Isabella shut the door behind her leaving the room in silence.**

**

* * *

**

The next day Yugi sat up in bed waiting for his grandpa to come and take him and Yami home. Yami wanted to stay with Yugi until he got better.

"**I don't know if I can do this Yami." Said Yugi. "I have to give up a lot."**

**Yami knew very well that Yugi couldn't do all the things he needed to do but he had to. The gang, Yami and Grandpa said they would all help him.**

"**I know you can do it Yugi." Said Yami. "I believe in you."**

"**Thanks Yami." Said Yugi gaining a smile.**

* * *

"**WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!!" Yelled a man slamming the young man into a wall. "WE NEED THE BOY ALIVE!"**

"**He is still alive just not for long." Said the young ma. "I didn't think it would matter."**

"**You idiot you should have waited for us." Said a girl. "We where to give the signal."**

"**We will attack soon then." Said the man. "We will attack..."**

_

* * *

_

And that's it for this chapter know there was a writing and im sorry.


	7. When did this happen?

_**When did this happen?**_

* * *

**Yugi got home after spending the day with Yami. Yugi never knew how over protective Yami was of him. Yugi and Yami walked into the living room. There he saw his grandpa and Isabella.**

"**Isabella? What are you doing here?" Asked Yami.**

**Isabella and Grandpa turned to them. She had a serious look on her face. She didn't seem like the girl they met the other day. She stood up her hands clenched.**

"**Yugi I need you to listen and listen good. Your in more danger than I thought!" She said.**

**Yami and Yugi sat down and so did Isabella.**

"_What on earth is going on?" _**Thought Yugi.**

"_We're in danger? Is this maybe why I came back after all this time?"_** Thought Yami.**

**  
"Yugi by any chance do you know how you could have been poisoned?" Asked Isabella. "This I need to know."**

"**Hold on. You expect us to tell you all of this. We do not even know how this happened." Said Yami. "Why are you asking this of us?"**

"**Atem I believe I have every right to know about this and ask these questions." She said turning to Yami. "And I have a few theory's why Yugi was poisoned but I need you to trust me. I offered to help you out. It's true my brother died of the same poison but I am here to find out how you got poisoned."**

"**So you mean to tell me that Yugi was poisoned on purpose?" Asked Yami. "Yes this is no normal poison inside of Yugi. It was somehow transferred through something." she said.**

**Yugi didn't like the thought of this. Yami didn't like this either. Isabella looked at them as if she was looking into their souls.**

"**There is a possibility that the poison is air born." Said Isabella. "Many people have come in to the hospital with the same disease. And I believe that you and your friends found a young girl on the floor bleeding the other day? Am I correct?"**

**Yugi remembered how they found Jessica that day.**

"_HELP! HELP!" Yelled a woman out side._

_The gang ran out side and to were a crowd of people were. They all pushed past and saw a body of a young girl. She had long black hair spread over the floor. Her eyes were closed. Her skin was white. Joey looked at the girl closely. He recognised her._

"_Jessica!" He yelled running to her._

_No one would go near the girl or Joey. The gang ran next to Joey and tried to see if they could help. Yugi looked at Jessica's neck and saw two holes in the side of her neck. It looked like Vampires had sucked her blood._

"_Thats strange." Thought Yugi. "Wonder what made that?"_

"**It was Jessica. A school friend." Said Yugi looking at Isabella. "Bella, why are you asking this?"**

"**Because Jessica was also poisoned." She said. "And many others are now too."**

**Yugi and Yami where now confused. "What do you mean?" Asked Yami.**

"**According to the blood analysis Jessica's blood contains the poison in it's true form. Yours is minor compared to hers." She said. "We believe that when you went close to Jessica you might of breathed in some of the poison."**

"**But why has it not affected any of the others?" Asked Yami curious. "Shouldn't we have caught it too?"**

"**That's what I am trying to find out. You know all those people who have come in. Believe it or not are relations to all the people who have gone missing. Plus they all have the same blood type. " She said her voice showing a bit of worry. "Every single one... The same blood... It's kind of like blood control. But out of all the teenagers who did vanish Jessica was the only one who add A positive... Just like you Yugi."**

**

* * *

**

Joey walked to Yugi's house. Joey hadn't seen Yugi since he came home. Joey walked down the busy street. After walking for a while he saw the Game Shop. He walked to the door to the game shop and stopped. For some reason Joey didn't knock on the front door to the house. He just looked up at Yugi's window overlooking the town. Usually when Joey was gonna come and see Yugi. Joey would have seen Yugi in his room. But this time he didn't.

"**Joey?" Came a female voice. Joey turned to see Tea walking his way. She had a confused look on her face. Joey seemed confused. Even more than usual.**

"**What are you doing here?" She asked. Joey looked at the door.**

"**I was here to see Yugi. But as soon as I got here I didn't go in." Said Joey. "I guess I'm kinda scared to actually find out what is wrong with Yugi."**

**Tea's face turned to sadness. She had talked to Yami on her own and he told her how Yugi might die. She was just as scared for Yugi's life as Yami was. "I hope it's nothing serious." Tea lied.**

"**Hey guys." Said another voice. Both turned to see Tristan walking up to them. He had his hands in his jacket pockets. For some reason all off them had coats on. It was the middle of spring. They shouldn't have needed to have worn them. **

"**Cold out isn't it." Said Tristan.**

"**You here to see Yugi too?" Asked Joey.**

"**Yeah." Said Tristan. "He is my friend and he needs our support." What Tristan said got to the other two. He was right. They where there to support Yugi and nothing was gonna make them turn their backs on them.**

"**Let's go then." Said Joey.**

**Joey knocked on the door and they waited to be answered.**

**

* * *

**

There was a knock on the door. Mr Muto got up and went to the door. Yugi, Yami and Isabella kept talking. Yugi was now scared beyond belief. Yugi was shaking but only Yami could see it because they where sitting so close.

"**I didn't want to have to tell you this." Said Isabella looking down. "Actually I'm not permitted to tell you this but you seem to understand much more than what your years suggest." She said looking up at them. "That's what Aiko told me... That's why I thought you would understand."**

**Bella heard foot steps in the house coming their way. She looked to the door way to see Mr Muto and three teenagers there. One was blonde and the other two where brunets.**

"**One girl in their entire group. Interesting." Thought Bella.**

**Yami and Yugi looked to see Joey, Tea and Tristan in the door way. They had jackets on. Why?**

"**Why have you guys got jackets on? It's the middle of spring." Asked Yugi with a little shake in his voice.**

"**Have you guys been inside all day?" Asked Joey. "It's freezing out side."**

**Isabella fround at them. When she came here it was warm and when Yami and Yugi returned they didn't complain about the cold.**

"**It wasn't cold when I came here." Said Isabella still frowning. "That is strange."**

**Joey, Tea and Tristan turned to Isabella in confusion. They didn't know who she was.**

"**Who is this Yugi?" Asked Joey turning to Yugi and Yami sitting opposite her.**

"**Guys this is Isabella. She was just checking up on me. She works at hospital's around Japan." Said Yugi smiling again trying to cover what had just happened.**

"**It's nice to meet you." Said Isabella standing up. She held out her hand to shake hands with Joey. Joey didn't shake her hand. He felt as if there was something about her that was not trust worthy. Isabella noticed this.**

"**I don't got germs." She said and smiled. Joey then shook her hand.**

**Joey, Tea and Tristan introduced themselves to Isabella.**

**

* * *

**

Ryou sat in his apartment doing nothing. He looked out the window and there he saw dark clouds going across the sky quite fast. That was unusual. There wasn't even a forecast for clouds today. Ryou got up and walked to the window. Something down in his gut told him that something bad was about to happen.

"**This doesn't look good at all." Thought Ryou. "I hope this doesn't involve Atem and Yugi again."**

**

* * *

**

Malik, Odion and Ishezu where in the Domino museum. They had come to help out since they knew that the Egyptian Exhibit since there was nothing much there any more. Ishezu was showing them the plans of where everything was to go when it was brought there from Egypt.

"**So the tablets will go on the back wall on the east side." Said Ishezu pointing to the drawing of the building. Malik was not paying attention to his sister. He never usually was. Malik's attention was turned to the window where he saw black clouds in the sky. He turned his whole body to the window.**

"**When did the sky get so black?" He thought to himself. "We got here barely five minutes ago and then it was quite bright but cold which was strange for this part of Japan."**

**Odion and Ishezu turned to see Malik looking out the window. Ishezu got annoyed.**

"**Malik!!" She yelled. Malik jumped and turned to her. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. **

"**Did you listen to anything I said?" She asked.**

"**Sister it's the sky." Said Malik and turned back to the window. "It's so dark out."**

**Ishezu and Odion walked over to Malik and saw the sky was dark just as Malik had said.**

"**I feel that something is about to happen." Said Odion.**

"**I believe the world may need the Pharaoh again." Said Ishezu.**

"**I think we will never stop needing him." Thought Malik.**

**

* * *

**

Ryou walked out side to see most of the people in the street looking up at the sky. Ryou looked up to see the sky was even darker then when he was inside. The clod wind blew his white hair to one side.

"**This is bad." He said. "I think the Shadows are at work again."**

**

* * *

**

Mr Muto walked into the kitchen to make everyone some warm drinks. He put the kettle on and looked out of the window. It was cloudy and dark outside.

"**Strange earlier is wasn't that bad." Thought Mr Muto. He leaned over the counter and looked higher into the sky. What he saw was about to change what he believed in.**

**

* * *

**

The gang and Isabella sat down talking. Isabella was trying to cover her curiousness of why it was cold out side. Yugi and Yami where also trying to cover their conversation with Isabella about Yugi's condition. The only one who did know was Tea.

"**So Bella. How old are you?" Asked Joey.**

"**So I'm 19." She said. "I left collage about two years ago."**

**Every ones mouths dropped as she finished speaking. Isabella giggled.**

"**Sorry if I surprised you." She said with a smile. Yami started to sense danger. This was strange. He had never felt danger this strong since Bakura 5000 years ago. Yami tensed a little. Isabella and Yugi saw this. Isabella frowned. She now sensed that something was about to happen. Yugi looked up at Yami.**

"**Atem is something wrong?" Asked Isabella. Yami turned to her. He knew that she could sense it. It was showing in her eyes.**

"**I think something bad is about to happen." Said Yami. Isabella stood up and was about to walk to the window when there was a loud explosion from out side and people screaming.**

* * *

Okay well that's this chapter. I know it was a of speaking but it was more o an explanation chapter.


	8. It Starts Now! Depression comes to all!

_**It Starts Now!**_

_**Depression comes to all!**_

* * *

The gang and Isabella sat down talking. Isabella was trying to cover her curiousness of why it was cold out side. Yugi and Yami where also trying to cover their conversation with Isabella about Yugi's condition. The only one who did know was Tea.

"So Bella. How old are you?" Asked Joey.

"I'm 19." She said. "I left collage about two years ago." Every ones mouths dropped as she finished speaking. Isabella giggled.

"Sorry if I surprised you." She said with a smile. Yami started to sense danger. This was strange. He had never felt danger this strong since Bakura 5000 years ago. Yami tensed a little. Isabella and Yugi saw this. Isabella frowned. She now sensed that something was about to happen. Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Atem is something wrong?" Asked Isabella. Yami turned to her. He knew that she could sense it. It was showing in her eyes.

"I think something bad is about to happen." Said Yami. Isabella stood up and was about to walk to the window when there was a loud explosion from out side and people screaming.

* * *

The explosion shock the whole house as if it were an earth quake. Yami held Yugi tight. Joey, Tristan and Tea closed their eyes and held on to the chair's tightly. Isabella fell to the floor close to the window. Then the glass smashed sending small pieces of glass down on to Isabella's head, but she covered her head before the pieces hit her. After the house stopped shaking they all looked at each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Isabella getting up.

"I'm fine." Said Tea with a little shake in her voice. Joey and Tristan nodded.

"I am alright." Said Yami. Isabella walked up to Yugi and knelt in front of him.

"Yugi are you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

Yugi looked into her eyes. "No." Said Yugi. "Just scared."

Isabella smiled at him and stood up. Joey and Tristan had dissapeared from the room. They then came back into the room helping Mr Muto. They sat him down next to Yugi. Isabella turned to Yami.

"That was no earthquake. There was an explosion before hand." Said Yami. "There is something going on. The energy I feel is immense and maybe more powerful than The King Of Thieves Bakura."

Isabella turned to him in confusion. Yami could see that she knew what he was talking about.

"Bakura King of Thieves lived 5000 years ago in Egypt. You couldn't possibly have felt his powers." Said Isabella.

"I have a good memory." Said Yami.

_"Yeah right."_ Thought Yugi.

"What the hell is going on Atem. Please tell me it's not magic?" Asked Joey. "I thought we were done with all that."

Yami turned to the window. He could see outside the broken glass to see people in the streets screaming. What ever had just happened obviously wasn't over just yet. Suddenly Tea's cell started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Tea, it's Ryou." Said Ryou._

"What's wrong?" Asked Tea. Everyone surrounded her.

"_Tea listen is Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Yugi and Atem with you?" Asked Ryou._

"Yeah. We have Grandpa and a girl from the hospital here too. Why are you asking?" Asked Tea confused.

"_Listen there is something attacking us from a different world." Said Ryou. "And they are killing some of the people. I need to meet up with you guys."_

"Hold on." Said Tea. She moved the phone away from her. "Ryou says that something from a different world is attacking us. We need to find a place to meet up."

"Tell him meet us at the museum." Said Isabella checking over Yugi. She was concerned with keeping Yugi alive and well.

Tea put the phone to her ear. "Ryou meet us at the museum." Said Tea.

"_Okay be careful." Said Ryou and hung up._

Tea put her phone in her pocket and looked at everyone. Everyone had worried looks.

"We have to get there but I don't think we can get there with out being attacked." Said Atem.

"Serenity is still out there." Said Joey with his head down.

"Serenity will be fine." Said Tea putting a hand on Joey's shoulder.

Isabella stood up and looked at them. "I don't think all of us should go at once." She said. "If we do we won't be able to keep hiding." She turned to Yami. "I say three go then the rest when they get there."

"Agreed. It's only 5 minutes away." Said Atem walking next to Isabella. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"I'm staying with Yugi. He needs me." She said looking in to Yami's sunset violate eyes.

"Alright. I'll stay with Isabella and Yugi." Yami said turning to everyone else. "You guys go on a head and call us when your there."

"Here take my cell then." Said Tea and she passed her cell to Isabella. "Take care of Yugi, Bella." She said with a worried face.

"With all my soul." She said and smiled. They nodded to each other. Tea, Tristan, Joey and Grandpa went to the door. They looked back one more time before running out the door.

Isabella placed the cell next to Yugi. Yugi just looked down at the floor.

"I thought this was all over." Said Yugi. "I thought we could just be normal once more." Yugi clenched his hands. Isabella didn't know what he ment. But it seemed they had experienced something like this before.

"Yugi, I know your upset but now is not the time. We have to be strong." Said Yami. Yami knelt down in front of Yugi. "Please Yugi."

It was at that point that Isabella noticed something between the two boys. Something that told her that these two where gonna be together forever. Yugi lifted his head and smiled at Yami.

"Thanks Yami." Said Yugi.

"You lot seem to talk such wonderful innocence." Said Isabella kneeling by Atem. Both boys looked at each other and then back to Isabella.

"Where would you want to be right now? At the end of days?" Asked Yami holding Yugi. She looked up at them. For once she didn't seem to be that confident.

"If I could be anywhere right now... I would be with my mother, father and little sister looking after them." She said. She closed her eyes as if she was trying to stop tears coming from them. "My little sister is only five. I would do anything to make sure she's safe." She opened her eyes and tears started to form.

Yugi turned to Yami. He knew that people where gonna get hurt. They always did. Yugi looked next to him to see Tea's cell there. He reached over and picked it up. He then extended his hand to Isabella. She looked at the cell and then at Yugi.

"Call them." Said Yugi with a small smile. She nodded and typed in the number. She then put the phone to her ear and waited for it to be answered.

"Hi mum." Said Isabella.

"_Bella where are you?" she asked._

"I'm over a friends house." She said with a small smile. "My friends need me and I need them."

"_Bella where are you?"_

"At the turtle game shop."_  
"Bella why aren't you home. We're worried about you."_  
"I know mum. But I'm fine. Atem and Yugi will take care of me and I'll take care of them."

"_Who? It doesn't matter... Are you safe?"_

Isabella looked around. "For the moment."

"_Be safe and don't do anything stupid."_

She gave a small laugh. "A bit late for that." She said. "Can you put Ria on the phone?"

"_Sure." Said her mother._

"_Bella. Is this you?" Asked a little girl._

"Yes. It's me Ria. Are you being a good girl for mammy and daddy?" Asked Isabella starting to cry.

"_Bella. Why are you crying? I'm scared. What's happening?"_  
"Don't worry. Bella is gonna find out. Just be a big girl and don't worry."

"_Love you Bella."_

Isabella gasped. "I-I love you too Ria."

"_Bella I..."_

"_RIA GET DOWN!"_

The line went dead. There was no answer. Just nothing. Isabella looked at the cell to see it was fine. Something had happened at her house. She knocked the phone off and put her hand on her heart. She was really crying now. Yami and Yugi saw that something bad had happened. They knelt down next to her and hugged her for comfort. She started to cry heavily. They didn't blame her. She might have lost her whole family. She could never know.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, Tea and Grandpa reached the museum with out being seen. But what they had seen was bad enough. They ran inside and shut the door. They where out of breath.  
"That... Was... terrible.." Tea gasped.

"Tea, Joey, Tristan, Grandpa!" Called a British accent. They looked into the dark corridor and there they saw Ryou. They all ran over to Ryou.

"Are you the only one here?" Asked Joey. Ryou shock his head.

"No there are some old friends here." He said. He turned around and started to walk back from where he came. He stopped and turned back to them. "Come on. I'll show you." He then walked off. The others then followed him. They walked down into the basement and there they saw many friends. Malik, Odion, Ishezu, and Serenity. All of them smiled at each other.

Serenity run to her brothers arms. "Big brother." She cried.

"It's okay Serenity. I'm here." Said Joey holding her safe. Everyone's eyes read worry in them. No one had a confident face any more. They where either, sad, worried or even confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Tristan, mostly pointing the question at the Ishtar's.

Ishezu stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "It would seem that monsters from another world have entered into ours." She said. "They are attacking everyone." Her face then turned to sorrow.

"We know." Tea paused. "We saw it on the way here." She explained.

"Where is the Pharaoh and Yugi?" Asked Malik with a bit of worry in his voice. Tea then remembered about their plan.

"Ryou give me your cell." Said Tea holding out her hand. Ryou walked over to her and gave her the cell. She then dialled in her number and waited for an answer.

* * *

"Alright Tea we'll be there soon." Said Yami and knocked the cell off. Yami looked at the duel disk on his arm and then at the one of Yugi's arm. He walked back over to Isabella and Yugi. Yugi stood up while Isabella dried her eyes. "Are you two ready?" Asked Yami trying to act strong for the other two. Isabella and Yugi turned to him and nodded.

"Let's go." Said Yugi. Yami walked over to the door and looked outside. There was nothing there. For them to get to the museum they would have to run through the park and around a few ally ways.

"Okay let's us." He said and they started to run to the park.

They ran as fast as their legs could take them. Yugi looked around at his neighbour hood and saw it in a wreck. All of the people were gone. The little kids who played in the street, the old woman who would say hello to Yugi every morning before school; gone. Yugi found this hard to believe. All the buildings looked like ruins now. Windows and doors smashed. Roofs crumbling to the floor and chunks of buildings gone. In the distance screams could be heard. Everything was like a scary movie, where the teens where trying to re-group and someone was going to be caught soon.

Isabella looked up hopping to see the light blue sky with a few clouds in it and a few birds flying for some food, but that was not what she saw. The soft blue colour had turned in to blood red and the fluffy white clouds where as black as the night. There wasn't even a single bird in the sky flying for safety. Isabella couldn't understand what was happening. She was smart for her age but this was not something she understood. How was this possible? Her home town was gone and replaced with a nightmare.

As soon as the group got to the gate of the park they stopped. There was a small forest in the park reaching from one end to the other. They could run through the forest to the other side with out being spotted. Yami turned back to Yugi and Isabella and nodded. They nodded in return and started to run into the forest. They split up a little so they couldn't be seen if something was in this forest. What ever was attacking the city was obviously dangerous. All of them knew this well. The end of the forest was coming into site.

Isabella was a little ahead of the boys. She stopped when she reached the end of the small forest and hid behind a bush. She waited for Yami and Yugi to catch up. She looked at the exit of the park and saw nothing. She looked along the rail fencing the park. There she saw a young man, only a few years older than herself running to the park entrance. Something was a few feet behind him, what ever the thing was had speed. The man few on the curb by the park entrance and turned to see the figure lurking over him. A hand came on Isabella's shoulder. She turned to Yugi and Yami had caught up. She turned back to the you man on the floor.

"Look at that." She said her eyes narrowing on the figure. Yami and Yugi turned to the figure at the gate.

"Who or what is that?" She asked again. Yami narrowed his eyes on figure. Something about this reminded him of something but he couldn't think of what it was. The figure grabbed the man with one hand and raised him off the ground. His strength was immense. The figure moved his face down a little and it was revealed. Yugi froze. It was the same person he saw in the alley a couple of days ago.

_

* * *

_

As they did Yugi heard something come from the alley. A small groan and then a grunt, this made Yugi stop. Yami continued walking, not noticing Yugi had stopped. Yugi didn't think to call Yami. Who ever it was, was in the shadows. Yugi took a step into the alley.

"_H-hello?" He asked. "Is anyone here?"_

_There was another groan. Yugi took another step, this time his step made a noise. Yugi seemed to be in a trance with what ever was there. Yugi took another step. Suddenly out of the shadows came the shadow of a man. Yugi's body froze. The man turned to Yugi. The man had snow white skin with deep sharp red eyes, covered a little by his jet black hair. Who ever he was obviously didn't go in the sun. Yugi looked to the guys mouth and saw... Blood! Blood dripped from the corner of the guys mouth. Yugi looked closer and there he saw the guy had what looked like a Vampires tooth._

* * *

The figure lowered his head to the man's neck. A hiss came from the figure as the young man cried out for help. The figure then bit the guys neck causing the young man to cry out in pain. Yami, Yugi and Isabella gasped at what they just saw. The figure was a vampire. But Vampires didn't exist... did they? Isabella and Yugi couldn't move. Fear was a powerful ally for anyone, fear could paralyse anyone; like it had done to Isabella and Yugi. Yami's shocked expression turned back to determination to get back to everyone else and try to figure out what the hell was going on!

"Guys, we have to go." whispered Yami. But neither moved. "We have to go now." He said worriedly. But once again they didn't move, their fear was taking over them. Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and made Yugi look at him. "Yugi we have to go. We have to get to safety." He almost yelled. There was a small bang, as if something had fallen to the ground. Yami turned to see the Vampire had finished with his little snack and turned to their way. He looked directly in to Yami's eyes. He had spotted them. To late. What could he do?

"Ph-Pharaoh..." the vampire hissed. Yami's heart started to race. The Vampire started to charge at them but Yugi and Isabella wouldn't move. Time seemed to slow down for Yami. His brain was working over time. He had to make a move. He had to make a choice. It was now or never!

_

* * *

_

Well here's this chapter over with. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write but I've had a few exams and I've had problems so... Sorry


End file.
